Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker was the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. He was born on Polis Massa. Luke Skywalker was later adopted by his aunt Beru Lars and his uncle Owen Lars and grew up on the Lars homestead on Tatooine. He later joined Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and aided the Rebel Alliance in its crusade against the Galactic Empire. Skywalker would later become a Jedi Knight himself, and played a crucial role in the downfall of the Empire and the establishment of the New Republic. He would also train a new generation of Jedi Knights and create the New Jedi Order. Character Background Before the Rebel Alliance Before officially joining the Rebel Alliance, Luke Skywalker was a simple farmboy, with dreams of becoming a master pilot and joining the Rebel Alliance. One day, when his uncle purchased R2-D2 and C-3PO from the Jawas and Luke was cleaning R2, the astromech droid opened up a message from Princess Leia to Ben Kenobi. The next day, R2 disappeared, forcing Luke an C-3PO go out to look for him. During his search, Luke was attacked by Tusken Raiders; fortunately, Ben Kenobi came to rescue the farmboy. Ben brought Luke back to his home and told him a small part of his history, still making sure Luke didn't not know his father's true role; this was also where Luke got his father's lightsaber. Realizing that he had to return home, he rushed back to the moisture farm, only to find out that everything was destroyed, with his aunt and uncle dead. He then chose to go with Obi-Wan to rescue the princess. In Mos Eisley Cantina, they hired Han Solo and his co-pilot, Chewbacca to fly them to Alderaan. However, they found it to be destroyed and were tractor-beamed to the Death Star. They eventually rescued the princess, escaped alive, and were rewarded by the Rebel Alliance, as well as the princess by being dubbed members of the Rebel Alliance. Ben, however, got into a battle with Darth Vader, and chose to sacrifice himself to give Luke and his friends time to escape, and to become one with the Force. Luke Skywalker took part in the Battle of Yavin, destroying the Death Star by firing a torpedo in its ventilation system. However, Darth Vader managed to escape the battle in his TIE-Advanced. In the afterward, Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca were rewarded with victory medals at the Rebel base on Yavin IV. Galactic Alliance Civil War After rescuing the princess, Luke was dubbed a member of the Rebel Alliance. He was made an X-Wing pilot, and traveled with the Rebels to their secret base on Hoth. When Luke was riding on a Tauntaun during a snowstorm, he was attacked by a Wampa, where he was mortally injured, and more importantly, learned to use the force to grab his lightsaber and slay the Wampa. After escaping the Wampa's cave, he was approached by Ben -who has become a force ghost- on the planet, and was told to go to the planet of Dagobah, and find Master Yoda. He then lost concious, and was left unconcious until Han Solo found him. Jedi Luke then went onto the path to become a Jedi Knight, like his father. After crash-landing on the planet of Dagobah, and finding Yoda, Luke began his training to become a Jedi. But during the middle of his training, Luke was able to sense that his friends were in danger, and, even though it meant disobeying Yoda, Luke went to rescue his friends. After the Civil War ended, he would finally become a fully realized Jedi Master. Luke arrived on Bespin in time to see his friends captured by Darth Vader, and have Han Solo put into carbonite. Luke then dueled with Vader, but partly fell, and was stuck on a ledge. It was then that Darth Vader told Luke that he was his father, and cut his hand off using his lightsaber (Luke would later aqire a robotic hand in place of it). In 3 ABY, he returned to Tatooine to rescue Han Solo from his carbonite prison. The smuggler was being taken to Jabba the Hutt by Boba Fett and the Hutt was unwilling to return Solo to the Rebel Alliance. The confrontation eventually emerged in the Battle of Carkoon, which brought about Jabba's death and the escape of the Rebel heroes. Luke Skywalker was also part of the mission to Endor, where he gave himself up to Darth Vader, where he was taken to the Death Star. By this time, he was already a well known and well traveled Jedi. He faced Vader in a duel, but refused to kill the cyborg, as instructed by Darth Sidious. He was then shot by Sidious with lightning, screaming in agony and for his father to save him. Fortunately, Vader had realized his true destiny, as well as regained his old identity as Anakin Skywalker, and had thrown Sidious down into the power cores of the space station, destroying his physical body. After he escaped from the exploding Second Death Star, Luke gave his father the formal Jedi funeral; a burning of the deceased's body. Anakin, who had become one with the force, had joined Obi-Wan and Yoda, and even managed to get noticed by Luke at the Ewok celebration party. Role in Lego® Star Wars Game character In both Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (Console) and Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga Luke Skywalker is a playable character in several forms. He can be played as Luke Skywalker (Tatooine), Luke Skywalker (Bespin), Luke Skywalker (Dagobah), Luke Skywalker (Jedi) and Luke Skywalker (Endor). In every version except Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) he carries a Lightsaber, in the exception he carries a Blaster. Minifigure This mini has on all figures a yellow or flesh-colored face and various types of blond hair. He often has a blaster, a lightsaber, or both. His lightsabers are either blue or green Gallery Luke Skywalker Tatooine.jpg|Tatooine Luke Luek.JPG|Tatooine Luke (newer version) LEGO LukeBlue Pose.jpg|Tatooine Luke with lightsaber (animated) Lego New Pilot Luke.jpg|X-Wing pilot Luke Luke (hoth).JPG|Hoth Luke Sw342.jpg|Luke in Bacta on Hoth Luke Dagobah.jpg|Jedi training Luke Luke Skywalker CloudCity.jpg|Bespin Luke Lego Jedi Luke.jpg|Jedi Master Luke Luke swoosh.jpg|Jedi Master Luke with lightsaber (animated) Luke Skywalker Endor.jpg|Endor Luke LEGO skywalker (big minifig).jpg|Collectors edition Luke Skywalker.png|Luke as seen in 9496 Desert Skiff with his green lightsaber Minifigures Episode IV *Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) *Luke Skywalker (Pilot) *Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) *Luke Skywalker (Yavin) Episode V *Luke Skywalker (Pilot) *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin) Episode VI *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Luke Skywalker (Endor) Appearances in Lego® Sets Episode IV *4501 Mos Eisley Cantina *7110 Landspeeder *7140 X-wing Fighter *7190 Millennium Falcon *8092 Luke's Landspeeder *9493 X-wing Starfighter *10179 Millennium Falcon *10188 Death Star *LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary Episode V *4483 AT-AT *4500 Rebel Snowspeeder *4502 X-wing *6212 X-Wing Fighter ]] *7130 Snowspeeder *7666 Hoth Rebel Base *7879 Hoth Echo Base *8089 Hoth Wampa Cave *10123 Cloud City *10178 AT-AT Walker Episode VI *3341 Star Wars 2 *4480 Jabba's Palace *6210 Jabba’s Sail Barge *7104 Desert Skiff *9496 Desert Skiff *7128 Speeder Bikes *7201 Final Duel II *10188 Death Star *10212 Imperial Shuttle *75005 Rancor pit Video Games *''Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Lego® Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO® Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Movies *LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty *LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out! de: Luke Skywalker Category:Characters Category:Game characters Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures from Episode IV Category:Minifigures from Episode V Category:Minifigures from Episode VI Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Council's